


The Last Post

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Gen, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Steve and Mike honor the fallen.





	The Last Post

Placing his hand over his heart, Steve bowed his head in silence as the bugler began to play the haunting notes of ‘The Last Post’. It had been thirty–one years since the Japanese bombing of Pearl Harbor and so many brave men had lost their lives.

He had not been yet being born at the start of the war, instead he was conceived the night, almost two years later, when his parents, his mother an army nurse stationed behind the lines and his father, an army sergeant, had married during one of his father’s forty-eight-hour furloughs. He was truly one of the lucky ones who had grown up in the land of the free, thanks to the brave men and women who had fought to hard to ensure his future.

Men, like Mike, who was standing erect beside him, head bowed in the two minutes of silence, probably remembering the horrors he had seen, the men he had served with, the friends and comrades he had seen lost, and the friends whom he had returned with, who would never be the same again. Brave men, just like Mike, who had served as a non-commissioned officer in the United States Army Air Corps in the 8th Air Force.

Steve bit his bottom lip as he realized how little Mike spoke about his time in the Army Air Corps or his experiences in the war. He would usually steer the conversation away from it. Steve wasn’t sure if Mike didn’t want to talk about it or just did not want to remember, and he respected the man more than enough not to push or ask.

The silence was broken as the bugler began to play ‘Reveille’ and Steve lifted his head, sneaking a quick glance at his partner.

Mike stood silent, his fedora clutched tightly in his hand as he stared up at the flag, now flying at half mast, as a single tear trickled down his face.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

May the brave men and women who have gone to war, who are currently fighting in conflicts or who will go to war in the future never be forgotten. And the Lord bless the men who lost their lives at Pearl Harbor seventy- six years ago.

 Although I am not American I would like to honor them with our remembrance prayer-

** For The Fallen**

They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:  
Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun and in the morning,  
We will remember them.

Lest We Forget


End file.
